


Among Us

by Xiwinks



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Broken!markbum, Carrier!jinyoung, M/M, Mpreg, Surrogate!au, Threesome, idk what to put here, lots of fighting, lots of fluffy, rich people doing reach people things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiwinks/pseuds/Xiwinks
Summary: The one where Mark and Jaebum couldn't have a kid from their own. And Jinyoung just need money.Cross posted on AFF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, I hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> The plot is a bit long and I hope I don't mess it up, so if I do, tell me.
> 
> I couldn't decide between Jjp and MarkJin so... Why not do a markjinbum? And "boom", here we are!

Jaebum and Mark had been married for a long time, they've loved each other deeply since childhood, fought battles in name of their love, made their world with tears, sweat and determination. However, destiny didn't gift them with the joy of having a kid on their own, with their blood, since neither of them were fertile.

Jaebum could still remember the sadness dripping from his beloved's eyes when he found out that they were never becoming complete, that he couldn't give a heir for his husband. They had fallen apart after that, Mark avoided the other with all his strength and Jaebum couldn't do anything against that, he felt like he wasn't in his place to say anything because he wasn't raised to conceive anyway, he didn't know how it felt like to have his dreams crushed, and society didn't obligate him to have a kid in the way it did with Mark. So Jaebum fell too.

In the other part of the big Seoul, where the most wealth one could have was own a house and not be expelled, a boy was under a cage made by reality.

Jinyoung's father usually was out before six in the morning, he couldn't remember the elder saying a single word of love for him in his entire life. His mother died right after his birth, had a internal bleed and couldn't resist.

At that time, his father was happy by the possibility of having a baby son, for giving the world a piece of his love, because he just loved his wife so much, more than anything in this world and in the whole universe, that he couldn't keep it quiet. The surgery would be risky, and they just found that out on the last moment, when her pain was beyond unbearable. She lost too much blood, and the hospital didn't have her type. 

That day ahead, all that was left was a broken man, one that was almost always drunk or drugged, trying to keep himself away from his pain and used to discard his sorrow and angry on his son, the supposed cause of all his hurt.

Jinyoung grew up with his grandma, she gave him the amount of love she could, but was never there when his father would come and beat him up, screaming the same words, blaming him, hurting his fragile body and soul, scarring his life with something that he couldn't change or choose.

But he succeeded at growing up. After having a lot of bones crashed, after hugging loneliness, after accepting that fate wasn't good for him, after losing his grandma and ground. 

Everything had fallen. But he was still alive. Unfortunately for his father who so hardly tried to kill him during the last eighteen years.

And there he was.   
Ready to change destiny.


	2. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you watched B.A.P's Wake Me Up MV today? If not, please go! Give love to those boys!
> 
> As promised here we are, I used some parts of the other, but changed the whole topic, in the end I just kept the same lame writing because the problem is with me, but ok, I accept that. Hope you can still enjoy it

The weather was getting colder with the arrival of autumn, the trees were starting to lose its leaves and the nights becoming longer.

That particular day was an exception, as the low light hit his face in the morning because he hasn't woke from the sound of the clock and lost the first period, Jinyoung knew that that day was going to be a total mess.

He had that feeling while walking, that something might go wrong, but he did not knew exactly what or why, then decided to ignore, to be stronger at least once.

He walked through the empty hallways and suddenly he felt like he was back in high school, the feeling of confessing and begging for someone to accept his feelings, and then crying over being profusely rejected, created an uneasy atmosphere around him.

Deciding to finally let the shy and quiet persona at home, Jinyoung gathered all his strength to talk with the guy who's been running over his head for the last six months. Sure, he only saw him with girls, but he heard about the guys his crush had had too.

Although, of course, he didn't really expected anything from the other, just knowledge of his feelings, he knew he was nothing near the people Wonpil usually hung out, he was the weirdo, always covered in big hoodies even when the sun was burning everybody up, the guy who hasn't approached anyone in his entire life, who wasn't even able to speak in public. He was that person, and his crush was totally opposite.

Jinyoung slid the blue letter through the tiny gaps in the locker beside his, smiling a bit after he was done and went to his classes, praying for everything go right. He knew Wonpil would only read and tear it like he did with everyone, but at least he would know him.

He specified in the last paragraph who he was, he said that they were "locker neighbors", and he could call him Junior, because everyone did. Everything was to go as smooth as that, except it didn't.

When the bell rang he walked slowly, desperately trying to control his frenetic heartbeats, something told him to run as fast and further he could, but he ignored, thinking it would be his usual self trying to take it back. He reached the crowded hallway, trying to go trough the people who was hurriedly walking, when he saw that handsome face that always races his heart, right beside his locker, holding a blue paper and a cold shiver crossed his spine. 

Jinyoung wanted to run away, but those dark eyes found his, and a creepy smile formed in his face. He looked around trying to see the familiar face of his best and only friend, but Youngjae was nowhere to be seen. He felt trapped. Head low and breath unsteady, he approached his locker, silently praying that everything would still go as smooth as he planed.

Of course sometime life was going to put him down again. It always did, if he was honest enough he could even say how much he thought it was weird, things never worked so well for so long for him, he wasn't even used to that. Nevertheless, nothing could prepare him for what was to come.

When his hand raised he was harshly pushed against the metal, his neck was grabbed and there was no longer the sweet expression on the other's face. 

"You really think that shit was going to win me?" Wonpil's voice was low, filled with rage and Jinyoung knew it was intending to hurt him. "You would be the last person alive that I would actually even kiss. You're so ugly, nobody will ever want you, because you have absolutely nothing to offer beside a butt to fuck, and even I would die before doing so." Some people gathered around to look better at what was happening, and the venom dripping from the popular guy's mouth amused them as much as the fat tears that rolled down Jinyoung's face. "I don't even know why you're alive when you're just occupying space. Don't ever even think about me again, the only thing you cause in me is a pure disgust, you freak." Releasing the hold on his neck he watched the smaller's head fall before he ripped the letter in tiny pieces and threw them on the flor, making sure to step on it when walking away.

He heard the people laugh as he had just given them the show of their lives, mocking him as if he was the biggest loser in this whole world. And that was exactly how he felt.

Jinyoung hid in the library the rest of the day, behind the bigger shells, where nobody goes because it's too dark, where he could cry until he got too tired and slept on the cold hard ground.

 

 

 

☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☀︎☁︎☁︎☁︎☁︎

 

 

He woke up when the librarian shushed someone who started laughing too loud. The watch on his wrist marked seven in the afternoon and he had to be home in forty minutes.

The look on Jinyoung's face was one of pure sadness, he walked looking up at the sky, too immersed in thoughts, the words Wonpil spilled at him still looping in his mind. Maybe he was right, he was inutile, he was the kind of person who no one wanted to have around, he only had Youngjae because the other was too nice, too stubborn and insisted on him.

When Jinyoung was younger he never had friends because he never knew how to approach people, what to talk about with them, only Youngjae was crazy enough to like him regardless of all his lack of tenderness even after so many years of friendship, he still considered his Sunshine friend the only good thing that happened after his grandmother passed and somehow Jinyoung always made sure to demonstrate it to him, to let him know that he is important in his own way.

He used to keep his hopes up before, he really wanted to see things change for better, but it never did, so as time passed he gave up waiting.

They aways made him down, since the primary, then in the high school years, and now in college, he was a loser indeed, he pitied himself more than anything, more than anyone else, he even often just wished he could die and end all of that.

The lights along the streets captured his eyes, they were like the stars he couldn't see in the big city, distracting him of the fears he held deep in his soul and taking him to a whole new reality created in his mind.

He didn't hear the footsteps following his, too immersed in himself, he didn't catch the eyes full of hatred towards him, and definitely wasn't waiting when his body was harshly thrown in an dark wet alley. But before it all came, a wave of fear hit him like finally telling him what that earlier uneasiness was.

The pain was always too real, no matter what, he'd always feel every single second of it, as the punches and kicks came, as his face and chest got bruised. He would feel it, until it'd stop and the numbness and sorrow took place. He was so used yet it never lessened, each time looked like the first and it hurt even the deepest of his being. 

They were merciless, the intention was to hurt, to make him regret the day he was born -which he did everyday, with or without being punched-, to imprint fear, to make him know they were powerful and dangerous while he was just a weak young carrier that was a naturally easy target.

"You have four months to pay for Yonjin's debit. All the three hundred thousand dollars, nothing less and nothing more, otherwise you and the man are dead!" The voice was deep and full of a seriousness that Jinyoung would never defy, not even if he was the strongest man in the world, he knew they weren't kidding and there was no way he could run away from that. 

They were gone after that, he was left alone sprawled on the floor in an unknown darkened alley, threatened with a debit that wasn't even his and no clue about how to pay it. He wished he could stay there for some more time because, somehow, it was safer than home. 

Yet it was always the same, nothing unusual, and if he was honest again, he was expecting that either. Jinyoung didn't even know why it didn't happen sooner, his father always made the fault fall on him.

He was covered in his own blood, face colored in a deep shade of red with some purple spots starting to form on his jaw, one of his eyes was closed because of the evident swell, everything was hurting like hell and he feared the time, he should be home as fast as he could if he didn't want to have some more bruises.

With the last strength he had, he put himself upright, ignoring the throbbing pain in his stomach and his spinning brain, took his bag that was now socking wet and began to walk. Slowly. Feeling humiliated and pathetic.

His conscience threatened to fade any second, but he kept going, until the clock pointed eight thirty and he reached the old blue house. Luckly the lights were off, what meant the old man wasn't there and for a second he swore he could just jump from happiness if he wasn't aching everywhere. 

He went limping to his bedroom, almost collapsing in the living room, but catching himself at time. Luckily he had cleaned everything just yesterday, what meant he could just retire and it would be ok. 

The door opened and all he could do was lock it before sliding down to the ground.

Jinyoung cried. Not because of the pain which was engulfing his body, but because he was tired, tired if his whole life, tired of everything always going wrong for him. He was tired of living but didn't have the guts to end it.

He crawled to his bed and fainted from exhaustion wishing he could just desappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, for subscribing and upvoting, I'll be back as soon as possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not joking go watch B.A.P's MV from TS channel, they're an amazing group, the deserve love!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
